I'm scared Kyoya
by Ever Sparks
Summary: Kyoya finds Tamaki in the music room crying and...well i suck at summeries so read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Kyoya walked into music room#3 while writing in his notebook. Tamaki sat in the corner cryingagain. He sighed and walked over him.

"Daddy what's wrong?" he asked trying to cheer him up by using there nicknames for each other.

"Mommy she left me again the twins stole heragain." Tamaki sobbed

"Tamaki you do realize that the twins and Haruhi have been dating for the last 3 months right?" he asked gently. Then he realized Tamaki was shaking. He threw fits but it was mostly for attention. He had given up on Haruhi a while ago. Which meant something was really wrong something Tamaki didn't want him to know.

He wrapped his arms around the beautiful sobbing boy. Tamaki gasped in surprise. Kyoya never let anyone touch him yet here he was hugging him.

"That's it. I'm taking you home."

"Mommy what are you" Tamaki asked as Kyoya picked him up and began carrying him to his car.

Kyoya looked at the blonde boy as they drove towards the ootori mansion. He was still shaking.

"Mommy my house is that way."

"I am perfectly aware of what direction your house is in." he said with a smirk

"Then why are we"

"I told you I'm taking you home."

"I thought you meant my home."

"Nope. My home. Your staying tonight. I've already made the arrangements our fathers are fine with it."

"But" Tamaki stuttered turning away to hide the blush that stained his face.

"We're here. Come here you look exhausted." Kyoya said pulling his blushing friend into his arms and carrying him to his room.

"Kyoya where is your family?"

"Out of ?"

"Jjjust curious." Tamaki stuttered turning away.

Kyoya sat on the bed.

"Tamaki come here"

Tamaki shyly came and sat on the bed next to him.

"Tamaki whats wrong?"

"I already told you."

"NoYou already lied to me. Please Tama-chan tell me whats wrong."

"I can'tdon't call me that Kyo-chan."Tamaki gasped he hadn't meant to say that. Suddenly Kyoya got it.

"Kyo-chan huh? I like it it's cute." Tamaki blushed as he smirked.

"I'm scared mommy."

"You shouldn't be."

"huh?"

Kyoya lifted Tamaki's face so he was looking at him and leaned in. Tamaki gasped as their lips touched and pulled away.

"Kyoya!"

"Tama-chan I love you. I've loved you for the last two years."

"Kyo-chan I love you too. I was scared to tell you or anybody."

"Don't be scared Tama-chan I'll always protect you from anything that scares you."

"Thank you Kyo-chan." Tamaki yawned.

"Mommy I'm sleepy."

"Honestly me too. Lets go to sleep."

"OkayI'll umm sleep on the couch."

"Tamaki" kyoya sighed, "get over here on the bed. It's not like we haven't slept in a bed together before."

"I know but that was before"

"Tama-chan please come sleep with me up here."

"No fair." He laughed as he climbed into bed.

"Did I ever say I played fair." Kyoya yawned wraping his arms around Tamaki and fell fast asleep.

"I love you Kyo-chan." Tamaki yawned as he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"But I don't understand!" Haruhi cryed confused, "how did you get this video?"  
>"Secret cameras!" The twins cryed in unison.<br>"Hikaru put one in your room."  
>"Kaoru put one in your shower."<br>"Just Kidding!" they yelled running from Haruhi.  
>"Besides you're the one who wanted to know why the Mommy and Daddy have been so lovey dovey lately."<br>"Yeah you should be grateful we use our secret camera skills for good and not evil."  
>"Mostly!"<br>"They're exhausting!" Haruhi sighed leaning against the wall.  
>"By the way you realize you tell anyone what you saw on that tape and I will kill you." Kyoya said with an evil smile.<br>"Wait how did you…Why…What..?"  
>"I let the twins have their fun because otherwise they would find much worse ways to express their boredom. They know not to show anyone anything or I will kill them. As it is I'm arranging with the school that they have separate rooms and classes for the week."<br>"Kyo-chan I love you" Tamaki yelled as he ran up to him and hugged him. Noticing the crowd of fangirls suddenly surrounding them Kyoya decided to have some fun.  
>"I love you to Tama-chan." Then he leaned in and kissed Tamaki. This lead to the loudest unified fangirl squeal in the history of the host club.<br>"Oh no Tama-chan our customers seem to have found out you're my boyfriend."  
>"But Kyo-chan it's your fault you kissed me."<br>Kyoya sighed and sat down pulling Tamaki onto his lap.  
>"I'm sorry I couldn't resist your just too adorable."<br>"Aww your so sweet Kyoya."


End file.
